1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a signalling device and emergency alert system for scuba divers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A signalling device of this general type has been known in the art, with a resilient rubber loop attaching a signalling ball to a scuba tank. The tubing material in the art has been made of thermoplastic rubber. Several disadvantages have become apparent, such as the relatively limited elasticity of the material, the rubber stretches out and does not return to its original size, the rubber is prone to snap breakage and, due to a relatively limited coefficient of elasticity, the signalling device is not readily interchangeable among different tank sizes.
In the prior art, the free ends of the tubing material have been connected with a plastic barb and glue. These connections have been known to come apart and signalling devices have been lost.
Finally, many scuba divers wear gloves. A round ball, as it has been used in the art, cannot be easily gripped since all of the surfaces are pitched and the diver's gloves or hands are wet.